Just Can't Comprehend Girls
by Anko of the Akatsuki
Summary: Kankurou is having problems with a girl at school and Gaara doesn't want his friend to leave the village. Warning: OCs so don't like don't read. KanLau & GaaYur. YAY!
1. Kids: Make or Break Someones Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yuro and Launa. Those two were made by my friend and someone else from Fanfiction. So thanks and this is somewhat of a remake of Even Monsters Can Be Loved.

The children all gathered in their own places with their friends at lunchtime. The first day of Kankurous' second year at the academy and his friends had already picked a target to annoy. A little blonde girl sat by herself on the dirty sand covered ground eating a sandwich. She seemed to be unaware of the of the year older boys slowly migrating their way towards her. She finished quickly and gathered her things up and began to walk towards them without knowing their intentions.

Kankurou stood in front of the four other seven year old boys ready to humiliate the girl, but when he tried to stare her down with his cold dark eyes and evil smirk, she just looked blankly at him with her beautiful green eyes. Before she came to close to them she stopped, set her bag down on the bench next to her and took off her dirt brown, almost floor length jacket off to reveal a black t-shirt that fit her body perfectly yet draped a little over her blue pants, below that was black sandals. She laid the coat down on the bench like a blanket, and then she laid down on it.

"Tch." Kankurou was angered by the way she just seemed ignore them like someone who was to cool to notice their existence. "Come on. Lets go."

The boys swarmed around the bench all strategically placed around her with Kankurou at the head of the bench looking down at the girls face. She just lay there with eyes closed and her bag at her feet. Suddenly, the boy at the bottom next to her bag started rummaging through it and found a notebook.

She flung up into a sitting position and yelled, "Hey! That's mine!"

The boy taunted her by saying, "Is your name on it? Lets see." The boys gathered around the one holding the book except Kankurou. He just crossed his arms and laid back in his stance all cool like and watch his little demand helpers at work. The kid flipped through the pages and stopped on a page that had her name in the top right hand corner. "Oh, Launa is it."

The boys teased her for a moment about how geeky her named sounded. They all chuckled. Kankurou noticed how pathetic their teasing was and came up and grabbed the notebook out of the boys' hand and began thumbing through it himself. _Humm. Lets see… Wow this is sad. Just pages and pages of drawings and poems. How boring? Might as well just give up on this one…. HEY! Wait a minute!_ He kept on one page as he read it in his mind. _When, Oh, When? When will the shores that lap at my feet, rise to swallow me whole? When will the gentle wind pick up and sweep me away in its rage? When will the sky part and the gods come down to crush my body? When will the pain end? All the sleepless nights filled with screams. Never. They will never go away. The tears will never stop._

He broke out suddenly in dramatic poses as he read it aloud to his buddies and the girl, whose tears began to flow like rivers down her face. After the short little show he put on he tossed the book back on the bench before Launa and as him and his gang walked away with laughter, he said, "As if her name weren't bad enough. I mean, come on what kind of emo freak would write that kind corny stuff. Heh."

As they were walking away they were stopped by her words. "You know it's common courtesy to tell someone your own name."

Kankurou was angered at his comment and turn to face her with an evil glare. She still had tears running down her face and she was looking down at the notebook next to her. "Please, I would like to know your name." She looked up into his eyes.

"It's Kankurou." He said in a snappy tone.

"Oh. Ok." She said looking back down. The boys started to walk away when she said, " Kankurou, why do you take pleasure from other peoples pain?"

He just ignored her and so did the rest of them. They all just walked away and left her in tears, but Kankurou started to have second thoughts about picking on her. _What the heck was up with her? She seemed like all the other crybabies, but there was something about how she acted. And that poem… Oh, well. Wow it feels good to be back in school and now there are younger kids to pick on. _

g

A few weeks had gone by since Kankurou read her poems aloud to get his daily dose of torture in on the innocent, unsuspecting, younger of the human race. He sat in the shade of a wall just acting cool, clearing his thoughts, and trying not to think about Gaara. Gaara apparently had made a new friend who was his age and just going into the academy just as the emo girl and himself. Kankurou just couldn't stop thinking about the night that their father let him bring his little girlfriend (they weren't going out it's just how Kankurou thought of it) over.

She was short like Gaara, was really thin, had long dishrag blonde hair, and wore green pants, a red tank top, and blue sandals. The only reason he couldn't get her out of his mind was because she told him to meet her out here because she wanted him to meet someone. _Gees. Why did I have to agree to this?_ He shook his head and ruffled his brown hair.

When he looked up he saw something fly over his head. It hit the ground and rolled a little before sliding to a stop and folding out. It was a person, but Kankurou had to stand up to see who it was. When he did his expression changed completely. He had a moment of shock with his mouth wide open. Then Gaara's little friend Yuro came up beside him.

"You can't be serious." Kankurou managed to mutter to Yuro.

"Yep!" Yuro was really shy when they first met, but now it was like she wouldn't shut up with that peppy attitude. It was annoying to Kankurou, but it was somewhat of a good thing. Her happy attitude made Gaara act different. Less like he was going to kill everyone.

After Yashumaru had been killed by Gaara, and everyone started acting even more afraid of him, the only person he had was Yuro. Even though he probably didn't mean to get so close to someone, it turned out that way in the end. There was something different about her that made Gaara feel like she understood him. Kankurou noticed that ever since he went into the academy that he was acting different. And it was because of this girl. The one who had just brought something into his life that he didn't want.

"Ouch. That was stupid." Launa sat up with a strange look on her face.

"Launa, this is-"

"Holy Cow! I know who you are. Kankurou!"

"Well that cut introductions short. I suppose you know her name to?" Yuro asked him.

"Unfortunately. Yes" Kankurou said in a bratish tone.

"I wouldn't be the one complaining pretty boy. You weren't the one who had your personal life invaded by a bunch of punks." Launa yelled at him.

"What did you just say to me?" Kankurou clenched his fists together and glared at her.

"Now Launa, I know you heard mom talking about how you need to make friends with others. I'm just trying to help you out. If you keep that attitude up you'll never make friends." Yuro warned her.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm not that forgetful. I think she made it pretty clear that I was an outcast and needed to try harder, but I would rather go my life without making friends than even pretend to be his friend."

"Launa?"

"Wait. Just hold on a minute," Kankurou had a sudden realization as they were talking to each other and had to question it. "Did you say mom?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Yuro asked.

"Well, I never would have figured that you to were related. I mean, aren't you to the same age." Kankurou was lost and confused.

Yuro looked at the horizon only to find that the sun was beginning to set. She suddenly looked as though she were in a panic. "Oh no. I got to go. Gaara wanted me to meet him at the playground. Have Launa explain it."

As fast as she spit those sentences out was as fast as it took her to get out of hearing distance. Launa got up and looked him deep in the eyes and said, "Nothing."

"What?" Kankurou really lost after that.

"I have nothing to say to you. Nothing what so ever." Her tone was cold and flat.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm serious all right. Dead serious."

"Oh really?" He drug out his words as almost to threaten her.

The look in her eyes got even more cold and harsh like she was ready to fight. "That's right. You heard me. And you have no right to bud in on my personal life. So, just get lost."

She turned to walk away. Then it hit Kankurou like an on coming kunai. "Hey wait a minute. What makes you think that you can talk to me that way, you little shrimp?" He ran up next to her and pulled on her shoulder to get her to turn towards him.

She gave him a deadly look that was returned just as powerfully by him. "Excuse me, but last time I checked you weren't the one who had the authority to push me around."

"Well what are you going to do about it? Huh, shorty?" Kankurou apparently had a new obsession with make fun of the fact that she was an inch shorter than him.

"If you think I am like the little crybaby you met three weeks ago, I've got a news flash for ya. She ain't any where around here any more."

Kankurou was glad no one was around to see this because what he was about to do would have been considered going way to far. He quickly raised one hand and smacked it across her face sending her toppling to the ground.

"Hey! What was that for?!" She wasn't to pleased by the stinging feeling on her cheek, but the fact that it was because of him aggravated her more. That wasn't the only emotion that came to her, though. Tears began to flow from eyes that use to be filled with hate and rage.

_Oh, man not again. And this time she might go tell someone. Real smooth._

_Gees I feel like such an idiot. _Kankurou didn't feel to guilty about it, but he did not want to get his butt fried because of his uncontrollable anger towards the little crybaby. He pull out a small white cloth from his pocket and held it out to her. "Here. You don't want to go making a lake in the middle of a desert."

She shook her head to reject it, then stood up, dusted herself off, and wiped her eyes dry. "It's not your fault."

"What? What do you mean by that?" Kankurou felt as though he was walking in pitch black with this girl.

"I mean it's not your fault that I'm such a big baby." She seemed much more tolerant of his actions unlike the many others he had pushed around and made fun of.

"Heh." Kankurou had one of his cheesy grins on now.

"What?"

"It's just that you seem different from the other people I've… Well you know." Kankurou was extremely careful with his choice of words.

"Yeah, I do know." She looked at the ground and began to debate if she should tell him about what she said she wouldn't. Finally, without looking up at him, she gave in to her gut feeling. "I'm an orphan."

"You can't be serious." Kankurou was starting to put two and two together.

She nodded, "Her family has been giving me a place to stay since the beginning of the year. So, they are kind of like family to me." She looked up at him and smiled a little. "You probably don't care, though."

"What makes you say that?" Kankurou was now somewhat concerned for her and had forgotten that just a little while ago they were at each other's throats.

"Well since her family is kind of like mine now, and they're moving, what's the point of telling you this when tonight's most likely the last time I will get to see you."

"What?" Kankurou was in a panic now. "You mean to tell me, that this is the last night you and Yuro are going to be here?"

She hesitated for a moment then said, "Well yeah… We are going to live in Earth Country."

Kankurou stepped back and then he sorted through his mind. Then, without warning he just took off in a sprint in the direction that Yuro went to go find Gaara. Launa just stood there wanting to know why he left, but not motivated enough to go find out. She finally she just went on her way doing absolutely nothing.

Kankurou got to the playground only to find that no one was there. He made a quick dash for home. When he got there he flung open the door and ran up to Temari, who was sitting on her knees in a chair to reach the table where she was coloring (so cute!).

"Hey Temari, have you seen Gaara?" Kankurou was breathing hard, but his sister didn't seem to care, she just kept coloring a pretty picture.

"Yeah, he came in just a few minutes ago. He's in his room."

"Thanks." He made his way from the kitchen, down the hall, and to a large door that seemed to stare him in the face, and tell him that something bad lay behind it. He slowly opened it with caution. As he looked around the room he noticed how dark it seemed to be. Then, he saw something small curled up on the bed.

Walking slowly towards it he quietly called, "Gaara. Are you ok?"

Gaara sat up with his teddy bear in hand and tears in his eyes. "Why? Why does it always have to be this way?"

Temari walked in to the room with a paper in hand. "Here. For you Gaara." She handed the paper to him.

His siblings watched as his pretty blue eyes scan the paper and then the tears came faster. He threw it down in anger and screamed, "It's so unfair!"

Temari and Kankurou got the scariest feeling they had gotten from him in a few weeks when he glared at them with the intent to kill. Kankurou grabbed Temari by the wrist and pulled her out the door and closed it quickly behind them.

Leaning up against the door he asked her, "What was on that paper?"

"I drew him a picture of him and Yuro." Temari was almost petrified.

g

The next morning Kankurou found himself walking towards the entrance of the village with Gaara following not to far behind with a pretty, white flower in his shaking hand. As they got even closer to the gate they saw four figures just leaving.

"Hey, it's them." Kankurou said with excitement. Gaara looked up and began to run towards the figures.

"Hey, wait Yuro." Yuro turned around and looked at him with excitement in her eyes as he smiled at her. He ran up and held out the flower to him. She just ignored it and quickly pulled him into her embrace.

As they held each other for a moment, then Yuro whispered, "Please don't forget me, cause I know I won't forget you."

They pulled away from each other, Gaara nodded to her, and then he put the flower in her hand as Kankurou walked up. Launa just watched the whole cute, little scene and couldn't help but get that warm fuzzy feeling inside, but when she saw Kankurou was standing beside her she felt extremely uncomfortable and edgy.

Kankurou noticed that the smile on Launas' face faded and she was starting to bite her lip. To break the awkward silince and to make it so Yuro's mother didn't make them leave so early he said, "Hey Launa, can you promise me something?"

She turned to look at him. "What is it?" She asked in a strangely sweet voice.

"When we meet again, can you promise me you won't be such a pathetic little twerp?" Kankurou had a playful, caring tone hidden in his annoying voice.

She gave him a big grin as she giggled a little, which made him give a small crooked smile, then she said, "Only if your less of a pain in the butt."

"It's a deal then." They shook hands and then the boys watched as the other two ran up to a somewhat large woman who was holding a small blonde boy's hand. They slow went their ways and each one hoped they would see each other again someday.

Sorry if you don't like it and if you do I should be coming out with a new chapter soon. Please no flamers and please review.


	2. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I, again don't own Naruto or the characters that were stated in the chapter before

Disclaimer: I, again don't own Naruto or the characters that were stated in the chapter before.

Warning: Language and some stuff appear in this chapter so if you don't like don't read. Oh, and if you don't like OCs, again, don't like don't read.

Chapter 2

8years later…

Kankurou and Gaara walked at a slow steady pace as they made their way to the Earth Country. Kankurou's shoulders felt like the world was on them while he had both the Crow and the Black Ant on his back. He just watched as his little brother walked like the weight of his gourd and heat of the day had no effect on him what so ever.

The last words Yuro had whispered in his ear rang though his head in a soft, calm, reassuring tone. It only got more exciting for him the closer they got to the main village. _I wonder if she is still there. I wonder if she still remembers me. I bet Kankurou has already forgotten by now. _He glanced back to see Kankurou trying his hardest to press on.

"Hey Gaara, can't we take a break now? I mean it's kind of a little too hot to be walking in this weather." Kankurou complained.

Gaara turned to face forward again. "What does a little heat bother you? I thought you were better than that." Gaara teased in the weird unchanging tone of voice that he always had.

Kankurou knew that he was, too. Ever since the Chunin Exams a year back, Gaara had become more of a brother than Kankurou had ever dreamed. For once he was actually able to have a brother he could talk to and hang out with when Temari was moody. "Yeah, but-"

"You really just don't stop complaining and making excuses for yourself don't you?" Gaara wasn't to impressed with how childish his brother had become, but it proved to be extremely entertaining to him. "We've only got about an hour left before we get there. Just hold on a little while longer"

"Huff." Kankurou couldn't believe how painful some of their brotherly moments could be. _Man all this walking just to sign a couple treaties. Why couldn't Gaara have gone by himself? I mean it's not like I'm going to save him from getting hurt or anything. Geez._

They finally began to see the village Kankurou was somewhat relieved. They walked into what looked like every other town they had passed on their way there. Kids played in the streets and people walked through the main street just buying and selling goods. Everyone had a smile on their face and was polite to everyone else. They walked into a larger building and the lady at the front desk didn't even bother to look up she just kept her head under the desk. Before Gaara came up to the desk to try and get her attention a man came out of the door to his right and waved his hand to tell them to come his way.

The man was tall and thin and wore a business suit. As the came into the room he said, "I'm sorry, but the master is out today so I will be getting you ready for the meetings until he returns. But for now we have one of our employees who will take you into her home while the hotels have no vacancies." The man walked over to the desk in the room, took a few papers off of it, and handed them to Gaara. "Yuro." He yelled out the door.

"What?" A short woman with really long, blonde hair walked into the room. She wore green capries, blue ninja shoes, and a red tank top. Her pretty brown eyes were fixed on Gaara with shock and excitement in them.

He looked at her and whispered to himself, "Yuro."

The man caught her attention by yelling, "Yuro take the Kazekage and his brother home I'm sure they need their rest after that journey."

"Kaze..kage?" Her eyes got wide in amazement. "Yes sir."

She turned and walked out with the other two close behind. _I can't believe that is really Gaara. Is he really Kazekage? And what the heck happened to Kankurou. He looks like a freak. _

"Long time no see." Gaara said looking her way. Kankurou had no idea what Gaara was getting at.

She looked back at him and said, "Yeah. Looks like we've all grown up."

"Yeah."

"Ok. I'm totally lost. How do you know her?" Kankurou raised one eyebrow in question.

"I can't believe you don't remember me." Yuro giggled a little as she said that.

Gaara answered him by saying, " Remember that girl that was like my only friend when I was about 6 years old?"

"Wait… Yuro!" Apparently something had clicked in his mind.

"He finally gets it." She laughed at him. "So, Gaara, you're Kazekage?"

"Yeah. It runs in the family I guess. Kankurou is just jealous I got the job and he didn't."

She giggled a little more, then said, "This is way to cool. You guys staying with me Launa is going to be awesome."

Kankurou began to spaz. "Wait did you say Launa?"

"Yeah. And yes we are still friends. And yes we are living together."

"Oh great." His hand met his forehead.

"Come on Kankuro. She's probably changed since we were kids."

Gaara reassured him.

Yuro put a hand behind her head. "Well she's defiantly changed, but not in the way that most people would want her to."

"What do you mean?" Kankurou asked her.

"Well, she used to be a little whimp , but now she's more of a… umm… how to put

that? Dork. Idoit. Ummm." It took Yuro a moment to figure it out, but it came to her in perfect words as a hot-dog flew through the air and landed right in front of the four of them. "She's a retard."

They looked up on top of a house and there she was with bag of crackers and a package of frozen hot-dogs in hand. Her dark blonde hair reached to mid back, she had on black ninja shoes, black pants, a black tank top, and a thick, black bracelet on her right wrist. She was still only about an inch shorter than Kankurou. She waved one arm high in the air as she sat on the roof of their two story home. "Hi Yuro!"

"What the heck are you dong, Launa?" Yuro yelled at her.

"Well I was bored so when I came out here I decided that I shouldn't just try to cure boredom by eating. So I thought I should try this while I ate." She replied.

"Get down form there, and stop throwing the food. It's wasting it." Yuro demanded.

"Why should I?" Launa said in a brat like tone.

"If you don't I'll go up there and get you myself." Yuro threatened.

Launa threw the food in the window behind her, stood up and said, "Bring it shorty." She challenged.

"Fine I will." The four of them walked in the gate and as they were about to open the door when suddenly they heard a thud next to them.

Launa had fallen from the house onto the ground below. As she sat up and rubbed her head she said, "Ouch. Since when did gravity take sides with you?"

She laughed at her friend and helped her up. "Come on smart one."

Yuro led everyone into the house and into the kitchen. "Do you guys want something to drink?"

"Water, please."

"Me, too please." They said as the two men took a seat at the table.

"Hey, people!" Launa pointed out to herself "Oh wow, that was a smart observation for me."

"Yeah don't hurt yourself thinking to much there Launa." Yuro teased.

"Ha Ha. Real funny. Hey, it's not my fault that have no mental states, what so ever, after sitting around all day with nothing for the tiny brain in my head to think about, ok." She said while pointing to her head and trying her hardest to see her forehead by staring up and cross eyed.

Yuro brought the water to the two and sat down next to Gaara. "I'm sure you remember Kankurou and Gaara."

"Yeah of course I-" She stopped in her tracks after turning to go to the sink. She turned her head and stared blankly at Kankurou. After a couple blinks she said, "You can't be serious."

"She's dead serious." Kankurou said in a "Duh" like tone.

"Yep. That's definitely Kankurou." She said to herself and then she turned to go get a drink. _Wow. This isn't exactly what I expected. He's changed a lot. And what's up with the cat hat and the make-up. Holy cow he looks like a freak. It looks kind of cute on him, though. Wait! Don't think those things. _She went over and got her cup of water.

"So, when do we get the tour of the house?" Gaara asked Yuro.

"How about right now!" Yuro said in a peppy tone as she jumped up and grabbed Gaara by the hand and drug him through the living room that they entered when they first came in and up the stairs.

Launa stood there leaning against the counter, looking at Kankurou blankly. He stared back, in a more 'I wasn't expecting you to be a freak' way, though.

"That was different." Launa said flatly.

"She likes him, doesn't she?" Kankurou felt as though he were asking the stupidest, most obvious question in the world.

"Yup." She said in the same boring tone as she had before. The next few minutes they spent in silence with the exception of the clock that ticked at a slow pace. She finally broke the moment of silence by saying, "Shall we?"

"Let's." He replied. He got up from his seat and she set the glass down and they walked passed the bath room/ laundry room to their right, into the living room, and up the stairs to the left.

When they got to the 2nd story and they turned the corner next to the master bedroom (Yuro's room) they saw Gaara and Yuro down the hall in the spare bedroom talking as they leaned against the large window.

"Aww. Aren't they just so cute?" Launa whispered in a baby-like voice to Kankurou.

"Yeah. Just cute." Kankurou said in a sarcastic tone as he brushed passed her and walked into the room. "So where will we be sleeping?" He asked Yuro.

"Well one of you can sleep up here in this room, and the other can sleep down stairs on the couch if you guys want?" She said.

"I'll let you take the room Bro." Kankurou gave the room up willingly because he was certain that his brother would want to be close to his little girlfriend.

He turned to leave the room, but Launa stood in the door way with her hands clasped in front of her, she was standing as strait as she could, and with a slightly creepy look in her eye. "I sleep down there, too." She said to him in an extremely concerning voice that sent a shiver up his spine.

He began to turn around and say, "On second thought, Gaa-" When he saw that Gaara was already unloading his things into the dresser he decided to drop it and let Gaara enjoy his time with Yuro. He turned back around and saw Launa in the master bedroom bent over picking up the crackers and hotdogs she had thrown in the window.

She held up the two things, one in each hand. " Crackers or hotdogs?"

She threw the hotdogs over her shoulder, opened the bag of crackers, and with a bounce in her step, she went down stairs. _Oh God. This is a living nightmare. That freak is the crybaby I met 8 years ago? Wow things around here are just all screwed up. _Kankurou thought as he slowly followed her.

Later that night…

Yuro tossed and turned in her bed. The cold wind came in through the window that she hadn't bothered to close after Launa had come in from earlier that day. _I can't believe it. Gaara is just right down the hall from me. _She squealed in her thoughts. _Oh, holy cow I want to go see him right now. But what if he isn't asleep? Oh God that would be bad. _She envisioned herself walking in to find him awake. The thought of her face turning a bright cherry red made her shudder under the covers.

She finally got the nerve to get up and go into his room. The dark, cold room reminded her of all the years she had been away from Gaara. As she made her way to the bed she noticed that it was still perfectly made, and the window was wide open. She walked over and climbed out of it and onto the roof.

"Gaara?" She whispered.

"Over here." He replied from his place at the very peek of the roof. "You should be asleep." He said plainly to her.

"Well, I couldn't sleep." She said nervously.

"And why is that?" He turned his gaze to the stars.

She hesitated for a moment then said, "I couldn't stop thinking about you." She blushed as the words came out.

He turned his head back to look at with a softer look in his eyes and his mouth slightly open in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah." She walked over and sat down next to him. "Things have gone kind of crazy ever since we left and I wished you could have been here to comfort me through it. I missed you so much."

The tone she said that last sentence made him think that she might start to cry, so he quickly made an apology. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you."

"It's ok. I may have wanted you here, but if had spent my whole life behind you I wouldn't be able to have so much fun knocking sense into Launa."

They both laughed a little, then he asked, "So, what exactly happened over all those years?"

"Well, after my moms baby died, my mom left me and Launa because she knew she couldn't get enough money to keep us in the academy and still pay the bills. So, we made a living the hard way. As soon as we graduated Launa got really cocky and ended up in the hospital for doing stupid things at least once every week. Things got even harder to deal with when I had to live off the pay I'm still getting at the head office while practicing medical jutsu." She said these things as though they were nothing.

"Wow, rough."

"Yeah, but from what I've heard, your life was a lot worse than mine."

"Yeah I guess so."

They sat talking for while about each other and how much they wished they could have been together.

Mean while downstairs…

"They're going to hate us." Launa muttered as she rolled over in her blanket on the floor. _Great she talks in her sleep. This couldn't be any worse. Man this couch is small. _

He rolled around trying to find a comfortable place. It failed though as soon as he thought he was about to get in a good position, he fell to the ground next to Launa. He watched as she rolled back over to face him. Her eyes were closed really tightly, she was embracing herself as though she were going to die, and nails dug into her arms as she whimpered in her sleep. _Man, I wonder what she's dreaming about. I feel kind of bad for her. I mean, who would panic that much in a-. _Her clinging to him suddenly cut off his thoughts.

She held him tight and sounded as though she was crying. Her head was buried in his chest and it made him feel as though she were an emotional freak again and she was using him as a tissue.

_It smells so good. So, warm… and soft, yet solid. Wait… what the heck? _Launa sat up and started to breath heavily. She looked down at Kankurou who was shocked. "You pervert." Launa said to him.

"You're the one who clung to me." He said in his own defense.

"Oh! I did?"

"Um, yeah. Smart one." Kankurou said sarcastically.

"Aren't I just?" Launa said in a strangely proud voice.

"Oh wow. You really have turned into an idiot, haven't you?"

"Actually, I chose to act like this. I figure that life has so much to offer, so why put limits and boundaries on what we should do, or how we should act." She seemed to be acting serious for once in the whole time that they had been there.

"Touching," Kankurou said in a semi-serious tone.

"Yup. Well, I'm bored now. Wanna go pick on Yuro?"

"Really? What did you have in mind?" Kankurou asked curiously.

"Well… I have some spray cheese in the cabinet." She said deviously.

"And?"

"And she's a heavy sleeper. With my artistic abilities and your evil little mind we could make the next Bony and Clyde." They laughed a little, and then they got up and went into the kitchen.

She reached up into the cabinet and brought down the spray cheese, and when she turned around, Kankurou stood there with a glass of warm water in his hand. "Anyone up for a bathroom break?" He joked.

When they got upstairs they were disappointed to see that she wasn't there. "Darn!" She walked over to the bed. "It's almost like she knows."

He came up next to her with a smirk on his face. "She doesn't have to be here to get her."

"Huh?"

"Just watch." He bent over the bed and poured the glass of water over her pillow. Then he took the cheese out of her hand, pulled the top sheet down a little, and began to spray the cheese all around with no pattern to it.

"I like the way you think."

Back up on the roof…

Their conversation had gotten so deep that she hadn't realized that his hand was on hers. "You know, Yuro… I really missed you."

"I missed you, too." She smiled at him sweetly.

He slid his hand on her neck until it held her head at the bottom of her hairline at the back of her neck. She opened her eyes in shock as he moved his head closer to hers. "Gaara?" she whispered just before his lips met hers.

His lips were soft and made her body go numb making it easier for her to focus on how sweet it tasted. _I can't believe it. I can't believe he likes me this much. _

When they pulled away Gaara said, "You should get some sleep."

"Ok." She couldn't help but do what he asked. She was in a trance. Yuro got up and walked away slowly with a smile on her face.

Kankruou and Launa heard footsteps and covered the spot up and ran out of the room.

"Dude, we are so dead." She said in the weirdest voice he had heard yet from her.

"I can't believe I just did that with you."

"I know, isn't it awesome?"

"Oh yeah."

They burst out in laughter, but their moment of joy was soon cut off when they heard Yuro coming down the hall. They made a dash to the bottom of the stairs. When there, they waited for Yuro to give some sign that she found their lovely gift to her.

"LAUNA!" Yuro yelled.

"Oh, crap. Something tells me I'm going to need a shoe surgically removed from my butt." She hunched herself over and covered her ears. Yuro stomped her way down the stairs and stopped in front of Launa. She slowly lifted her head up and gave her a fake smile. "Hi. What are you doing up so late?"

"Oh don't pull that little act with me you little jerk. I know it was you."

"Bull crap! I had help!" She protested.

"What?" She looked over at Kankurou who was trying his hardest not to laugh at the sight of cheese that covered one side of her pants and the wet spot on her shoulder. "Did you?"

"Yes." He broke out in laughter, and Launa stood up and looked down at a place on the floor where cheese had fallen.

"Um.. Yuro… I don't quite know how to ask you this, but do I need to get you a bib or something, because you missed your mouth by like a mile?" Launa went into a state of extreme laughter just as Kankurou.

"Grrr! You freakin morons. I'm going to kill you." She stomped her way into the bathroom to clean herself up.

Launa fell to the floor and her eyes began to water as she rolled to trying and stop the pain in her abs. "That was too good."

"Boy was it."

"What the heck is going on down there?" A raspy voice called from the top of the stairs.

"Nothing, Gaara." Kankurou quickly replied.

He slowly walked down the stairs and the laughing stopped all at once. "Like I'm really going to believe that."

He gave the two a questioning look. Yuro came out with a towel that was stained a weird yellow color, along with her pants. "Well, I got most of- GAARA! What are you doing down here?"

"I heard screams and laughter and had to come find out what was going on, and what are you covered in?"

"Ask them." She said as she flung the towel at Launa, and Launa sat up.

She caught it and said in a "pity me" baby tone, "Do you hate me?"

"Oh God not one of these conversations again. Yes, at the present moment I'm not to thrilled to be around you."

"But you don't hate me?"

"No, I don't hate you."

"So you love me and can't resist my cuteness?"

"I wouldn't go that far."

"But." She wined. Then gave her the lip.

"Launa, that was cute when you were a kid, now it just makes you look pathetic."

She put a serious look back on her face and said, "Who said I wasn't?"

"You retard."

She stood up and went over to hug her. "You rang?'

"Ha ha. Real funny."

As Launa started to make her way past Yuro to go into the kitchen, Yuro's hand smacked Launa right in the butt.

"Aaa! That wasn't very nice." She said as she rubbed her swore butt.

"Who said I was nice?"

"True." She turned to keep going on her way when she turned back around and said, " Oh by the way Yuro, yellow is not your color."

"What ever, smart ass. Well, I'm going to bed."

Gaara followed her upstairs and didn't bother to ask her about what just happened. Kankurou followed Launa into the kitchen. "What the heck was that?"

"She may hit hard, but on the inside she's as soft as a marsh mellow." She began to sit down when she jumped back up. "Ouch! My ass is tender. Oh, the pain"

She began to rub her butt again. "Wow, I never would have expected you to end up like this."

"Like what?"

"Like a freak who would do anything to keep people entertained. And I also noticed that you haven't cried once except when you were rolling around on the floor."

"Yeah. I'm just cool like that."

Kankurou raised one eyebrow. "You just keep telling yourself that." He said and then whispered, "Dumb ass." Under his breath."

"Ok. I will. But only under one condition."

"What?"

"That you play along like I am."

"I think I can live with that."

They went back in to the living room and lied back down, but this time Launa scooted over and Kankurou laid down next to her. "You know you didn't have to do that."

"It's ok. I haven't fit on that couch in 3years. I doubt it will hold you on it through the night." Launa said.

"Was that a fat joke?"

"Maybe."

"I'll have you know that this is all muscle."

"Yeah. Ahu. Sure. If you say so."

"You really don't believe me do you?"

"Nope. Not one bit."

"Fine I'll show you." He slid off his shirt. She watched and blushed a little. _Wow, I didn't think he would be like that about the way people look at him. I mean he was wearing makeup. _

"There. Are you happy now?" Kankurou asked her.

She giggled a little and was glad that it was dark enough for him not to see her cheeks that were turning bright red. _Oh, you have no idea Kankurou._

"Sure. Why not?" She said it as though she still didn't believe him even though his perfectly toned body was right in front of her.

"What ever." He slid down under his own blanket and turned away from her. _She's really different. This trip might not be as bad as I thought_


	3. Freaks and Geeks

Yuro had to sleep on the floor that night and woke up to Launa screaming, "HOLY CRAP

Yuro had to sleep on the floor that night and woke up to Launa screaming, "HOLY CRAP!" in her ear.

"What the heck was that for?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes, and then was pelted by a clean pair of her own underwear, pants, and a tank top.

"You're going to be late for work!" Launa told her.

"What?!"

"Yeah. Get up. Get dressed. You got to get ready."

Launa rushed her into getting dressed, ready, and out the door within 5 minutes.

Kankurou sat up after being awakened by the noise. "What's all fuss for?"

"You'll see." Launa said as she watched the door with a smirk and one evil, knowing full look in her eye.

"It's Saturday." Yuro yelled as she burst through the door. "You knew it didn't you?"

"Of course I did. I just wanted to see the look on your face when you realized that it was your day off."

"Oh wow, she got you there." Kankurou said as soon as he understood what Launa did.

"Shut up, Kankurou. This is between me and her." Yuro made Launa back up slowly as she approached her.

"I guess this would be a bad time to ask you how your day at work was, uh?"

"What do you think?"

Launa knew what was going to happen after that last comment. She took off running for the back yard. Kankurou and Gaara both found themselves out in the back yard watching Yuro tickling Launa to death.

"I CAN"T BREATH!" Launa screamed as she curled up into a ball and rolled over, making it harder for Yuro to tickle her.

Yuro finally stopped and Launa rolled into a star-like position on her back. They relaxed next to each other for a while.

"Kankurou, you know you're not wearing a shirt, right?" Gaara whispered to him.

"Yeah, I do."

"Do I want to know why?"

"Um, I kind of don't feel like explaining it."

"You did it to empress her, didn't you?"

"Maybe." He said hesitantly.

"You are one sick guy, Kankurou."

"It's not like it worked. I mean she is thick. And I wouldn't be surprised if Yuro were that way, too." Kankurou finished his sentence quickly because he saw them getting up out of the corner of his eye.

Yuro stood up first and brushed herself off, and then Launa stood up and was met with a fist to her arm before she was able to brush herself off. "Ek! That one's going to bruise."

"Good!" Yuro had a sense of accomplishment in her voice.

"I guess I deserved that." She said as she held her swore arm. "But you know, I would consider that as friend abuse."

Gaara and Yuro made their way back into the kitchen and Kankurou and Launa stayed outside watching the other two through the window.

Kankurou was pleased to see that his brother was smiling in such a sweet way whenever he talked to Yuro. He also seemed to be able to make her laugh, which was a great relief for Kankurou. He knew that Gaara was going to be able to earn peoples trust well with Yuro with him. Kankurou gave out a sigh of relief.

"They're cute together, don't you think?" Launa asked as she watched with a smile on her face.

Kankurou looked at Launa trying to figure out what she meant by that.

"They seem almost perfect for each other. I mean look at them." Kankurou looked at Yuro who was obviously telling him about the cheese prank they had pulled on her. They knew when she was done because they both laughed loud enough for Kankurou and Launa hear them through the window.

"Yeah. They are."

_I wonder if we are going to the training grounds today. I seriously want to know what Kankurou was carrying on his back when he came in yesterday. Well, whatever it was I'm sure it won't help him one bit if we spar together. _Launa giggled a little.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Launa walked back into the house and into the laundry room where she grabbed a black shirt that would reach to the bottom of her ribs and black pants out of the dryer. Then she slid off her bracelet and left it on the washer and run up stairs to get changed in Yuro's room. Kankurou put his shirt and belt back on then went into the bathroom to put on his face paint.

When he came out he saw Launa at the bottom of the stairs. He couldn't stop looking at how thin and curvy she looked in that outfit. He was trying to look away, but couldn't because he knew he would be able to get away with it. She didn't seem to pay any attention to Kankurou. She just walked over, opened the window curtains, and leaned on the edge of the window to look out of it.

Yuro walked up beside him and notice his little trance he was in. "Stop drooling, Kankurou." She whispered.

He jumped a little. "What makes you think I was drooling?"

"Ok. So, maybe you weren't, but I can tell you were about to." She gave him an evil smirk.

"Hey Yuro, do you know what's on today's agenda?" Launa called to her from her place at the window.

"I don't know. I was thinking that we could get some training in today. We might even go eat out since it's somewhat of a special occasion." Yuro replied as she walked over and leaned next to her.

"Cool."

"Yeah, I figured that I might as well give you something productive to do. Plus it will be easier to keep track of what you are doing." She patted Launa on the head as though she were a dog. Launa gave her a big toothy grin.

Gaara came up beside Kankurou who was still just staring at her. "You know Kankurou, Yuro told me that she almost always wears here favorite hoody over that."

Just as Gaara said that Launa walk over to the coat hanger and pulled down a black jacket. She slipped it on, and then hugged herself and said, "Yay! So comfy."

"Here." Yuro said as she tossed Launa here forehead protector and put her own on. Yuro used hers as a headband while Launa put hers around her neck. Launa took a ponytail and put her hair in a bun in the back of her head.

Kankurou, who was now focused on things that he was supposed to be, put on his hood and gloves. He then grabbed his puppets that were up against the wall, and put them on his back. Gaara did the same with his gourd and they all walked out of the house.

As they passed by the main office building Yuro said, "One sec. I'll go in and see if the boss is in today."

"Ok. I'll go in with you." Gaara said and then he followed her into the building leaving the other two to stand out side in silence.

Launa went over and slid down to the ground next to the side of the building. "Oh, sweet cheesy rice."

"What?"

"That stupid manager suck up kid is probably going to keep her in there for awhile" She sighed.

"Why do you say that?"

"He always seems to find something that she did wrong the day before and makes her fix it."

"Really?"

"Unfortunately, yes… Well, actually with Gaara there…" She took a minute to think over what would happen. " He'll probably piss himself."

"You think Gaara is really that scary"

"No, but he will."

They laughed a little, and then saw Gaara, Yuro, and the man they had saw before come out of the building. They heard the man say in a panicking voice, "Well, he said that he would be back in about three are so days."

"Ok, sounds good." Yuro said to him and then they walked away. Kankurou and Launa followed them.

"So, how'd it go in there?" Launa asked.

"He was acting really awkward. It was different." She really didn't understand what in the world his problem was. Of course, it was because Gaara knew where he was going with telling her all the mistakes she made yesterday. As soon as Gaara figured it out the man was being given evil life threatening glares from Gaara.

"I wonder why that is." Launa said as she looked at the back of Gaara's head knowing exactly what happened. _Man, He's really got it bad for her._

They came into a clearing in the middle of a bunch of trees.

"This is a good spot." Yuro said.

Launa sat down next to a tree and took a deep breath. "I got to focus now, don't I?"

"Yep. So, you better get on it blondy." Yuro said.

"Ok. I'm getting there." Launa closed her eyes and bowed her head a little.

"What exactly is she doing?" Kankurou asked Yuro.

"Oh, it kind of helps her concentrate and use her jutsu more effectively." Yuro explained.

"Oh, ok."

"Well until she's ready, Gaara would you spar with me?" Yuro asked kind of shyly.

"I would be glad to." Gaara answered very unaware of Yuro's red cheeks. Kankurou had noticed though. He just rolled his eyes and sat down by the tree next to Launa.

Gaara and Yuro stood facing each other in the clearing. "Ready?"

"When ever you are, Gaara."

"Alright, let's begin then."

Gaara's sand rushed out of his gourd and came strait for her. She jumped up and grabbed a kunai out of her holster. She just barely dodged the sand as it darted under her. When she landed on the ground and she ran towards him, jumping and ducking to keep away from his sand. She got hit a couple of times, but Gaara made sure it wouldn't hurt her too bad.

When she was few feet in front of him, she grabbed his forehead with one hand and used a tiger hand sign with the other. The next thing her knew everything was black. _Genjutsu. She's good. Well I don't want her to go through all that effort to get to me in our fight and not have me see what she's really got. _

Suddenly lightning came from behind him. He turned and felt a large roll of thunder shake the ground below him and leave a ring in his ears. He covered his ears to try and stop the pain. Flashes of lightening came closer, faster, and more abundantly towards him. He had enough, and finally made a hand sign to release the Genjutsu.

Gaara was back in reality, yet he still couldn't shake the feeling of the Genjutsu. He stepped backwards and was still covering his ears. He finally came to his senses when he felt Yuro touched his back.

"Are you ok?" Yuro asked him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Gaara stood up strait. "That was really good."

"Thanks." Yuro said extremely surprised at his comment. Most people would have lectured her for using such a powerful Genjutsu on them when they weren't really meaning to hurt each other. "Want to go sit down. I know that sometimes that technique has bad after effects."

"Yeah sure." They went and sat down beside the other two. Gaara held his head as he felt his head begin to throb.

"Here. Let me help." Yuro said and then she raised her hand to his forehead and began to use her healing technique.

"Thanks."

"No, problem."

"It's about time you finished your fight." Launa lifted her head. "I've been waiting to start a conflict of my own."

She shot a look at Kankurou and he gave her an answer by giving her a crooked smile. "I won't hold back."

"Sounds good to me." They got up and went into the clearing just as Gaara and Yuro did. "Let's get this started."

"Uh, bring it on."

"Ok. But remember, you asked for it."

"You talk a lot of trash for someone who's got nothing."

"I talk trash? Have you heard yourself lately, kitty boy?"

"Your going to pay for that last one."

"Oh really?"

"Here I come." Kankurou made the snake hand sign and the wraps around crow swirled out. Kankurou latched his chakra strings onto crow and flung him toward her.

She acted quickly to his movements and dodged the kunai that came flying from crows' mouth. She jumped the to the side and ran past crow and headed strait for Kankurou. "So you're a puppet master. Sorry to tell you, but that won't do very much against my jutsu."

She used a few hand signs and ended with the rabbit. Kankurou watched as a dark grey and black colored clone appeared beside her. _Is that a shadow clone? It can't be. It's to discolored to be. Then what can it be? What is it?_

The clone sped up and jumped at Kankurou. She closed her eyes. _Spiritual transfer jutsu._ It seemed to suck into his body, but moments later it jerked back out. "What the heck? Why didn't it work?" Launa was confused as to why her jutsu didn't work on him.

"So that's what it is. You're able to use that thing to get inside my body. Sorry, but this battle won't last long enough for me to find out what happens after that." She was completely lost now. Suddenly, Kankurou jumped out from the wraps, and sand began to fall from the face and body of the Kankurou that she had tried to use her jutsu on. "I guess that you can't use that jutsu on puppets. Oh, and I would like you to meet my friend. Black ant."

He flung black ant past her clone and strait for her. "Oh crap. This ain't good." She said as the latches on black ants' stomach opened into what seemed like a black empty abyss. She jumped over the puppet though and rolled on the ground behind it.

He then used crow to pin her to the ground, and then he used a poison blade from crows' wrist to keep her from moving around. "It's useless to move, you'll only make it harder on yourself."

"Darn it, I'm running low on charkra. Man this sucks." She began to sweat as she tried to keep crow from crushing her body and move her spiritual-self. She finally gave in and her sprit returned to her body. "That's it. I give up."

"Good, it's about time you gave in." Kankurou smiled and released her. And walk over to put his puppets back. She just lay on the ground.

"What the heck? When did you get so strong?"

"When you were off playing stupid with your short little friend, who now seems to have a crush a on my younger brother." Kankurou put his now wrapped puppets on his back and walked over to Launa. Kankurou towered over her and she just looked up at him with a worn out look on her face.

"That's nice. Can you just stay right there the shade is perfect. Thank you." She rolled over to face the other way.

He sat down beside her making sure he still shaded her. "Are you really that mad at me for beating you?"

"No. I'm that worn out, though." She rolled back to face him. "That's a really cool technique you have there. And those puppets are pretty awesome in my opinion."

"You really like them?"

"Yeah mean with the whole.." She moved her hands in an awkward attempt to imitate him. "..thing. You know."

"Yeah, I do." He chuckled a little.

"I'm not skilled enough to do that kind of stuff. Heck, I'm not even skilled enough to keep my own kekegenki going for more than five minutes."

"Heh. I bet you feel special." He teased.

"Oh, you have no idea."

Yuro and Gaara walked over to them. "Feeling better, Gaara?"

"Yeah I feel fine now, thanks to Yuro."

"Oh, it was nothing." She blushed a little.

_Oh my God, Yuro. You are so falling head over heels for him. What a dork. Oh well, at least it's cute. _Launa didn't mean to, but as she thought this she giggled a little.

"What?" Kankurou asked her.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking, that's all."

_Geez. Women. _Kankurou just couldn't get a hold on Launas' weird reactions. It seemed as though she had mood swings, but they never seemed to be negative. There was just weird and serious. He just didn't know which one it would be at what time.

"We should go. There's not much left I can do to help you with your jutsu, Launa." Yuro said, "You just got to learn how to save up enough charkra to use it and then distribute it properly."

"Yeah I know." Launa said in a childish tone. "You know, this really sucks-"

"LAUNA!" Yuro yelled before she could get the next word out. "What did I tell you about your language."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, but ya know, it's all English. It's not like anyone's going to care if someone says-"

"LAUNA."

"What?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to say it."

"Say what?"

"You know what."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Oh, you mean to tell me that you don't want me to say…" Launa hesitated.

"Launa don't say it." Yuro threatened.

"Dick." Gaara's eye began to twitch a little, and Kankurou's jaw dropped in amazement at what just came out of her mouth.

"LAUNA!" Yuro yelled at her. "What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know." Launa said in an even more childish voice than before.

"You know that's a part of the male body that is not up for discussion. So, I suggest you don't bring it up ever again. Do I make myself clear?" Yuro lectured.

"Clear as mud, teacher." She mocked. "You know, I don't get why you hate that kind of stuff. I mean, it's life." Yuro gave her a look that almost literally scared the shit out of her. "Fine, next time I'll say that it sucks ASS."

"Ok, that's it." Yuro walked over to Launa and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt with one hand, jerked her up off the ground, and smacked her in the back of the head with the other.

"OUCH." Launa yelled. "I guess I deserved that one."

"Darn strait." Yuro was stern in her tone of voice. She let go of Launa and turned to face Gaara. His face was cherry red. She spun back around and hit Launa across her cheek with the back of her hand. "Now look at what you did."

Launa looked over towards Gaara while holding her head and rubbing her cheek. She tried to hold back the laughter, but it was useless. Before they knew it, she was rolling around on the ground in hysterics. Gaara's face turned even redder when he heard her say, "Dude, you should see your face. It matches your hair."

"Launa! Knock it off!" Yuro demanded.

_Oh Gaara, this is not good. _Kankurou thought as he watched his poor little brothers' mind be stained by things Kankurou didn't find fit for him to find out about yet. _He'll never look at her the same way again… I might not either._ He look a Launa, who had now calmed herself down and was laying still on the ground next to him.

"Kankurou, Gaara. Can you guys do me a favor and go ahead of us?" Yuro asked as she glared at the giggle-crazed girl on the ground.

"Yeah, sure." Kankurou said knowing very well that he needed to get Gaara out of there fast, before Launa went any further with the word she had used before. "See you guys at the house."

"Yeah, thanks." Yuro said as Kankurou got up and walked Gaara out of the area. Although they couldn't hear what she was saying, they could hear Yuro shouting at her.

They walked in silence for a few minutes then Gaara asked, "What do you think of Yuro?"

Kankurou looked down at him and noticed that most of his face was back to normal, except for his cheeks. "I think she's a fairly nice person. Why? What do you think of her?"

Gaara looked up at Kankurou for a moment then quickly looked back down because he knew what he was thinking. "I… I ki… I kissed her."

"You what?" Kankurou got wide eyed.

"You heard me. I kissed her." Gaara still didn't look at him.

"When?"

"Last night. On top of the house."

"Wow, I can't believe it. My brothers hitting it off before me." Kankurou turned and looked in front of him, but he still couldn't get the look of shock off his face.

"What do you mean by that?" Gaara looked at him in confusion.

"Oh, nothing. It's nothing important. Don't worry about it. Anyway, what did you want to ask me about her?"

"Well… you see… I don't know where to go next."

_Oh crap, I don't know what to do next. I don't go for girls like that. Oh God, what do I tell him? _Suddenly, Launa dropped from a building next to them.

"Hi guys!" Launa said with a smile.

"Hey, where's Yuro?" Kankurou asked noticing that Yuro wasn't with her.

"Oh, um. That's not important right now. By the way Gaara, about your question. I would ask her to go out to a restaurant or something. She loves stuff like that, but nothing to fancy, though. She's like me, and goes for the personality, not the money or the looks. They are just bonuses." She spat the words out as fast as she could without making it sound like gibberish. "Well, I got to go. She probably got out of the wire by now. See ya."

"Thanks." Gaara said while she was still in hearing distance. She waved her hand in a 'you're welcome' fashion.

"That was different. Don't you think?"

"Yeah." Gaara agreed. "She helped me, though."

_And saved my butt, too. _"Yeah, anyway what were we talking about before the Yuro subject?"

"Nothing."

"Oh yeah."

"So, what do think of Launa?" Gaara asked in the same manner as Kankurou had asked him about Yuro.

"She's ok. I guess." Kankurou made sure not to look down at his brother.

"Oh, quit trying to deny it."

"Deny what?"

"I know you like her."

"How can you say that?" Kankurou acted as though he were disgusted by what Gaara was saying.

"Oh, come on. Yuro and I both saw how you were looking at her this morning. You can't hide it." Gaara obviously had figured it out and wasn't going to let it go until he admitted it.

"Ok, fine. I like her. Are you happy now?"

"Nope and I won't be until you let her know."

"No need to." Yuro said as she came down and walked beside them.

"Why is that?" Kankurou asked.

"She already likes you."

"Really." Kankurou said excitedly. "I-I mean really." He said in a calmer, cool way.

"Yeah. Well, she hasn't said anything, but it's pretty obvious."

"How can you tell?"

"Well, haven't you noticed how she always picks on you and then tries to get back on your good side."

"Yeah, so."

"That actually says a lot. She tends to act more on the annoying boyish attitude, and so usually if she likes someone she'll do that." Yuro pointed out.

"Wow, I never thought of it that way, but now that you mention it she does act different towards me than she does Gaara." Kankurou now just started to understand Launa.

"I would just go ahead and make your move. She likes the type that's not afraid to take the lead and jump into things. Well, sorry I got to go pound a little brat. So I'll see you at the house in a little while."

"Ok, well thanks for the help." Kankurou said.

"Yeah, no prob." She took off running in the direction of the house.

"That's starting to get on my nerves." Kankurou complained.

"What the fact that they keep showing up at the right time to give us the right advice?" Gaara said.

"Yeah. Well except for the whole being at the right time for the advice thing."

"Today really isn't your day, is it?" Gaara noticed how uptight and judgmental he was being.

"No. Not really. I just can't wait to go back home and get away from these two freaks. No offense to Yuro, of course."

"Yeah, I understand."

"I just don't think that I should be feeling this way towards her. There's just no way that she could ever be compatible with me, you know." Kankurou said as he went through the couple times he had been around her in the past.

"Why do you say that?" Gaara was beginning to question his brothers' judgment. He had never been so uncomfortable about a girl. He either, liked her and asked her out, or he hated her and cut her down until she was like a stump in the woods.

"Well, she's different. There's just something that doesn't seem to work between us. She just never seems to act serious enough for me." Kankurou was having a hard time explaining what was holding him back.

"So, you're saying that she's not good enough for you?" Gaara, not only wanting to not be the only in a relationship, also wanted what was best for his brother. So, he kept egging it on.

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that I don't think that she's for me. There's been some friction in the past, and I think that it won't stop now or in the future. That's all." Kankurou was now starting to question his own logic as he searched for the words in his mind.

"We had friction in our past didn't we, and look how we are now." Gaara pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're my little bro. I have to like you." Kankurou teased as he put an arm around Gaara and ruffled his hair with the other hand. "No, matter how many times you've tried to kill me in my sleep."

"Hey that was only once, and that's when I enjoyed that stuff." Gaara had a sort of giggle behind his words when he spoke. As they walked up to the gate of the house Gaara started to think about how close he and his brother had gotten over the past year or so. His thoughts were soon lost in Launa's screams, though. They quickly ran into the kitchen where Launa sat on the counter with a bag of ice on her upper arm. Yuro got a bigger bag of ice out of the freezer and walked over to Launa.

She took the bag of ice away from Launa. "Careful, don't-" Yuro slapped the bag of ice on her bruised arm. "Aaa! Make it worse."

"Well, maybe this will teach you a lesion in respect." Yuro said as she walked over and sat at the table.

Launa winced in pain. "Yeah, I think this might be a lesson worth leaning." She said through clenched teeth.

"Do we even want to know what happen?" Kankurou asked as the two brothers took seats at the table.

"No, you don't" Yuro replied. "So, what do you guys want to do the rest of the evening?"

They all looked up at the clock the said it was 7:30pm. "Wow, maybe we should eat. Wouldn't you guys agree?" Launa asked.

Kankurou looked down at his stomach and realized how empty it felt. "I'll agree to that one."

"Yeah, me too." Gaara agreed.

"Sorry, that was my fault. I should have packed a lunch for us." Yuro said. "I'm not used to doing that to often, because I stopped making one for Launa when she got so picky."

"Hey, it's not my fault you like to eat nasty things that I don't like." Launa protested.

"Well at least I'm able to cook what I like, little miss. water burner." Yuro said as she got up and went to the food cabinet. "So, what do you all want?"

"What do you got that's fast to make?" Kankurou asked still looking down at his stomach.

"Instant ramen, and chow mein.' Yuro said.

"I'd like ramen please." Gaara said.

"Me too, please." Kankurou said.

"Me three, please." Launa said in a strangely normal tone.

"Alright I'll make us all ramen. You guys can go wait in the living room if you want."

They all walked into the living room as she began to prepare the food. Kankurou took his puppets off his back and sat on the couch next to Launa, who had taken her shoes off and sat cross legged, facing him, and was still holding the bag of ice to her arm. Gaara sat in the chair closest to Kankurou after taking his gourd off his back.

"You seemed to have gotten calmer." Kankurou commented.

"Yeah, there's nothin' better to settle you down than a swift kick in the rear end from Yuro." Launa said, and then she moved the bag a little on her arm. "Aah. Meepers. Correction, it isn't the butt, it's the arm."

They sat in silence for a while before Yuro called them into the kitchen to eat. They all ate with absent conversations, filled with the common pointless things that everyone has to deal with in everyday life, floated around them.

When they had all finished, Launa took the bag of ice off of her arm and collected the dishes, put them in the sink, and began to wash them.

Yuro got up from her seat and said, "Well, I got to go upstairs and do all that paperwork for tomorrow, so you guys probably won't see me the rest of the night."

"All right." Launa said." But, you know, you still have to do your laundry tonight."

Yuro stopped in her tracks and murmured, "Crap," to herself.

"Don't worry about it shorty." Launa said as she turned to face her with soapy hands. "I'll take care of it."

"Thanks. I owe you one." Yuro said as she made a dash for the stairs. Launa returned to washing the dishes.

"I'm going to go outside for a little while." Gaara said giving Kankurou a 'now's your chance' look. He walked out the back door and went over and leaned on the fence.

_Oh man, not now. I can't believe he just set me up for this. That little twerp. Oh well, at least she's not freaking out as bad as she has been. _ He took a deep breath and walked over to beside her. _I still don't think I should make a move just yet. I'll get to know her a little better first. _

"Do Yuro tell you about her little moment with my brother last night?"

"Huh? What moment?" She kept her hands in the warm water, but stopped cleaning the bowl she had in her hand.

"Gaara told me, that when they were on the roof last night, he kissed her."

Her jaw dropped in shock, and then turned back to her work and said, "Well, well. We just might have to take advantage of this."

She gave him a daring look and he said, "We just might."

Gaara walked into the kitchen again and noticed that they both were looking at him with evil stares. He returned them ten times as harshly and said coldly, "What? I'm just going to talk to Yuro." And with that he walked away.

Launa turned around and kept working.

"You have perfect timing Gaara." Kankurou said while still looking in the direction in which Gaara had been standing.

She looked up at him. "What are you thinking?" He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

Mean while in Yuro's room…

Gaara quietly walked up behind Yuro as she read through papers on her desk. "Yuro." He said softly.

She turned in her chair and looked up at him. "Yeah. What is it Gaara?"

"I was wondering… um… would you like to go out with me?" She blushed a little.

"Sure, I would love to."

"Really?" Gaara started to feel like a little child with a crush again.

"Yeah, I know of a really good restaurant on main-street. Do you think you could pick me up from work around 6:00, and we can go if you want." Yuro suggested.

"Yeah. I'll do that."

"Alright, it's a date." They smiled at each other and Gaara turned to leave, but turn around when he felt a tug on his arm. He spun towards Yuro and without knowing what was happening, fell in her kiss. As his arms wrapped around her, she let her hands slide up from his chest to his cold, red cheeks.

She felt relaxed, and didn't want to let go she was so comfortable, while Gaara, on the other hand was rushed and want to continue in kissing her, but felt to afraid that he would make a mistake. He slowly let go, and she slowly opened her eyes, grabbed on to his shoulders, and kissed him on the cheek. Then she stepped back to give him a moment to take it all in.

She gave him a cute little cheesy grin with her hands locked behind her. He returned a small understanding smile and walked out of the room. Just as he stepped out of the room he noticed Launa standing in the dark hall with a small innocent smile on her face. He kept walking and went into his bedroom.

Launa walked into Yuro's bedroom and watched as she sat down at her desk with big smile on her face. "I didn't know that paper work was that exciting."

"Huh? Oh, Launa it's just you. What are you doing in here?" Yuro said turning back to the stack of papers in front of her.

"Well, geez. You didn't seem to be so up tight when your little boyfriend came in here to see you." Yuro glared at her out of the corner of her eye. "Why are you so mean to me and not him, huh? Is it because I won't let you have make out sessions with me, while, he on the other hand…?"

"Don't push it, Launa…wait… make out sessions?" Yuro looked at her with all seriousness.

"Oh, come on I know about what happened on the roof last night." Launa walked over, got down her knees, and put her elbows on the desk and began to twiddle around with a paper on top of a pile.

"How did you find out about that?!" She asked in a panic.

"Lets just say a little kitty told me."

"WHAT? How did he find out?!"

"I don't know. Gaara must have told him, I guess." Launa shrugged.

Yuro put her head in her hands and sighed. "Is nothing personal in this house?"

"Oh, if you think that's bad, than you definitely won't like the prank I have in store for you tonight." Launa didn't look up at her, she just kept on fiddling with the paper.

Yuro looked down at her. "Are you going to do that frozen bra thing again?"

"Some what, but it will be worse this time cause your boyfriend will be here to witness it." Launa teased.

Kankurou walked over and knocked on Gaaras' door. "Hey bro. Can you come out here for a minute?"

"What is it?" Gaara said as he walked out of his room.

"I was just thinking about what you told me earlier. You know, about you and Yuro, and well I thought this would be the perfect time to, well, um, here her opinion about you." Kankurou was afraid that Gaara would get mad at him for trying to get into her personal thoughts, but he wasn't.

"What did you have in mind?" Gaara asked curiously.

"Come here." They walked over to the cracked open door of Yuro's room and listened intently to their conversation.

"Who ever said he was my boyfriend?"

"Oh, come on. You can't seriously kiss a guy and not think of him as your possible significant other." Launa gave her 'the' look.

"Ok, so maybe I do. And now he kind of is."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, he asked me out just before you came in."

"Oo, juicy. Tell me more."

"Holy cow Launa, you sound like one of those uptown gossip girls."

"That's nice, cause I feel like one. Now spill."

"Ok, this is what happened," Launa turned, sat cross-legged, and leaned in closer. "So, he came in and asked me if I would like to go out with him. Then I set the time and place. He agreed of course, then he turned to leave."

"That's it?"

"Yep. That's it."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

Launa got up and sat on her desk. "Bull crap. I know you better than that. You would have been all over him."

"Nope. You're wrong on this one, sissy."

"Oh really? I can just see you now, little miss corny. 'Oh Gaara, I love you. I really do.'" Launa made the voice of a cheesy old western film girl.

Yuro picked up a small pile of papers and gently hit Launa in the side with them. "It didn't go quite like that."

"Then how did it go?"

"I kind of… kissed him. But it was nothing to overpowering like a french kiss. It was more along the lines of sweet and tender, yet it gave me an adrenalin rush kind of thing."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Oh, hell yeah!" They laughed a little.

"So, what exactly do think of Gaara?"

"Well, he is really shy when it comes to the whole dating me, he is really strong, I absolutely love the looks he gives me, he is extremely hot, and the thing I love him most for is the fact that he likes me back." Yuro looked dazedly as she day dreamed about how perfect he was for her.

"You really are in love with him, aren't you?"

"Yeah." She drug the word out as she was still off in lala land. Launa laughed a little and shook her head. "What? You don't believe me?"

"Kind of."

"Oh come on, I'm just as in love with Gaara as you are crazy about Kankurou."

"What? You can't seriously think that I like him."

"Oh, but I do think you like him." Kankurou was shocked at the comment, even though, he was told by Yuro about this before.

"I can't believe you would say that." _Why did you have to bring this up right now, Yuro? They're right outside the door, and if I say any thing Kankurou will probably hate me for it. _

"You honestly can't say that don't you like him like that."

"No, not like that. Ew."

"Why not? He likes you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Your not just saying that so you can get me to say what you want to hear, are you?"

"No, it's the truth." _Well, I hope so_. _I hope he doesn't just like her for her looks though cause she would be pissed if she found out._

"Ok, I admit it. I like him like that." Launa let out a sigh in hopes that Kankurou would approve.

"So what do you like about him?"

"Well… I find the fact that he can wear that makeup in public very brave and bold. I love to get on his nerves just to see the funny faces he makes, and I can't stand how sexy he looked with his shirt off." Yuro looked wide-eyed at her for the last thing she said. "What? I can't help it that he looks so damn hot."

"Launa!" They giggled a little.

"I also like the fact that he helps with torturing you."

"Hey!"

"You got to admit, that last one was really good."

"Ok, maybe it was good."

"The sad part was, he did most of the work." Launa got up and walked over to the window. She bent down and picked up the hotdogs she had left in here. "Hey, I better put these back in the freezer. Oh, and before I go, do you have a bra?"

The two guys looked at each other in shock and confusion. "Yes, but not one you can have." Yuro turned back to the papers and Launa walked out of the room fully aware of the fact that the guys were there. She smiled at Gaara, but walked past Kankurou and down the stairs.

As she opened the freezer and bent down to put the package back when she felt someone standing behind her. _This is bad. Please don't let it be Kankurou. Please. _She turned to face the person behind her.

"Damn." She whispered under her breath when she recognized the face of Kankruou.

"Damn what?" He asked

"Oh nothing. It's nothing. Hey look, about what I said-" Before she could say anything, he pulled her close to him and their lips met. Her eyes were wide as he held her tight in his arms. She slowly began to close her eyes as she focused less on how close they were and more on how warm and wonderful his lips felt.

She slid her arms around him just before he pulled himself away from her. She didn't want to let go, though, and she pulled her self back towards him.

"Kankruou." She whispered as their lips met once again, but this time she slipped her tongue past his lips and he followed by example. They searched each other mouths when Gaara and Yuro came in to the kitchen and noticed that they weren't just kissing normally.

"Wow, Launa I didn't know you wanted it that bad." Yuro teased. While still kissing Kankurou, Launa flipped her off. Yuro's mouth dropped.

"Huh?" Gaara asked. "She wants what?"

Kankurou pulled back a little and began to laugh as he put his head on hers. "That was bad."

"Yeah it was. Does he even know about that kind of stuff?" Launa asked while still in his embrace.

"Nope."

"Oh great." Yuro said.

"What?" Kankurou asked.

"He will leave this house educated."

"Shit."

"Well, they can't stay innocent forever." Launa joked.

Gaara was completely lost. "What the heck are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing, Gaara." Kankurou said quickly.

"You lie so bad." Launa whispered in his ear just loud enough for Yuro to hear.

"Yeah, I know I'm bad at it."

"But you're a good kisser, though."

"That's good to know. Your not so bad yourself, blondy." She giggled a little.

"You know Kankurou, I think that before you start getting really into it with her, there is something we all need to go over." Yuro said.

"Oh no. How is she going to embarrass me this time?"

"I'm not going to embarrass you… that much." She said as she led them into the living room and pulled out a large book from the cabinet next to the window.

"No don't you dare." Launa warned. "I swear, if you show them those, I will do even worse than the frozen bra thing."

"What ever."

Yuro sat down on the couch next to Gaara and Kankurou leaned on the couch next to Yuro. His eyes were fixed on the book that Launa obviously didn't approve of. A crooked smile came upon his face as he waited to see what she truly hated.

Yuro let her hand slide around the top of the book and slowly open to the first page. They saw a picture of Launa and Yuro when they were only about a year older than when they had left Suna. It must have been Halloween because Yuro had a cute little witches hat on along with makeup and a cape. Launa seemed to be dressed opposite of her. She wore a pretty pink dress and a tiara on her head.

"Aww. Blondy looks so cute." Kankurou teased and then he looked over at Launa and saw her huddled up in the chair with her hands on her head like the house was falling apart.

"Oh come on, you didn't seem so distressed about it when we did it." Yuro said.

"Well, that's because I didn't know my days of being a cute little angel would come to haunt me in the form of embracement. Which is being used by my best friend in front of my boyfriend." Launa hadn't moved from her position and was acting as though it were the end of the world.

Kankurou walked over and took her hand in his. "Aw, come on baby. It's not that bad."

He spoke in the winy reassuring way in which she couldn't resist. Her muscles involuntarily gave way and she walked over to the couch with him. She leaned up against him and stroked his arm waiting for the torment to end although it had just begun.

They flipped through some more even more embarrassing pictures and they shared some memories that Launa didn't want to forget, but didn't want to see again.

Suddenly, Yuro stood up and hand Kankurou the book. "I'll be right back. I got to go pee."

"Holy cow Yuro." Launa shook her head at the unneeded reason stated for leaving.

"What? It's like you always say. It's life." Yuro mocked.

"Well, I'm going to get a drink. I'll be right back to." Gaara said as he got up and went into the kitchen and Yuro left as well.

Kankurou grabbed Launa's hip and pulled her into his lap as he slid onto the couch. She moaned a little as he opened the book in her lap.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yes it is." She wined. Then Kankurou pulled her closer and she became less focused on the content of the book and more on him. Her lips slide up and pull down the collar of his shirt. She let her breath warm and sooth the base of his neck. Kankurou closed the book and set it next to them. He turned his head to face her. She slowly took off his hood and let it fall to the ground. Their lips met while they held each other tight.

Suddenly Launa pulled away when she heard Yuro scream, "LAUNA!" When Yuro yelled like that she knew something was definitely wrong. She grabbed Kankurous' hand and pulled him into the kitchen were she met Yuros' harsh and evil gaze. "What is she doing here?"

Launa looked over to see Gaara standing next a girl. Her hair was almost to her waist except for her bangs that came down to her jaw. She had a black pen clipped to her strapless black top. Her pants were blue and they came down past her black shoes. Her yellowish green eyes were lost in a green book in her hand. The girl also had a hotdog in her mouth and it was apparent that it was one that Launa had put in the freezer just recently.

"TOSHI!" Launa yelled. The girl looked up and then jumped into Launas' arms without warning. She wrapped her legs around Launas' waist and her arms rested on her shoulders. Kankurou took a few steps backwards and stared with his mouth agape.

"How ya' doin', sexy beast?" The girl said while reading over Launas' shoulder. She then took out her pen and flipped to the back where she took notes on what ever it was she was reading, and then she flipped back.

"Doing good. You?" Launa replied.

"I'm fine. Oh, sorry you couldn't come see me the other day."

"Yeah, what happened there?"

"My mom said I was sick because of my weird sleeping habits, but then she took me to the store. So, I think she just wanted me to go with her."

"Geez, your mom's an idiot."

"Yeah, well at least she is a cool idiot."

"True."

"Yeah, and I don't have to live with the little bitch that you do."

The first thing that went through Launas' mind as she spun around to block her from Yuro's punch was _Oh, shit. _Yuro fist hit her back, but not as hard as she thought it would be. She still ended up pining her friend to the Frig. Her feet fell as she stood staring at Launa. "Wow, that's suggestive."

Launa bust out laughing and slowly backed up away from the girl. Through her laughter she managed to introduce her. "Toshi, this is Kankurou. Bugga this is Toshi." She calmed down a little more then said, "and I believe you've already met Gaara."

"Yeah, I have, and what the hell is up the nickname Bugga?" Toshi asked as she put her book back to her face.

"What? I thought it sounded cute." Launas voice had gotten squeaky and high pitched. Then, everyone turned to see an angered Shino standing at the door. (Yes, Shino has just entered the story)

Toshi glanced up from her book and said, "Hey, big bro."

His response to that was, "Toshi, what did I tell you about wondering into other peoples houses?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Well, I should have."

"Your fault not mine."

"Wait, wait. What did she say?" Kankurou asked.

"A lot of stuff." Launa said in a smart-ass tone. Which got her a look from him. She walked over to him and slid her hand in his as though to beg for forgiveness.

"Yes, me and her are siblings." Shino said in an almost disappointing tone.

"Yep." Toshi said in a peppy tone.

"I didn't know you had a sister, Shino." Gaara said in his plain, flat voice.

"Unfortunately, she is. Just before our mother had her, our parents got a divorce and they moved here." Shino explained. "The good part is that I only have to come visit her once a year, but Kiba and Hinata always insist on coming along."

"So does that mean that she's a bug master, too?" Kankurou asked.

"No." Toshi said. "I got more of our moms qualities and he got his traits from dad, including the jutsu."

"Kankurou!" Kiba said as he walked in the door. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Not much. You?" He said as he walked past everyone to go greet his friend.

"Nothing really. So, what are you doing-" Their voices trailed off as they walked outside.

"Come on Toshi. Mom needs your help cleaning the house." Shino grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over to their house next door.

Launa looked at Yuro and then at Gaara. "Later." She walked out side to go find Kankurou.

Yuro looked at Gaara. "So, what did she show you?"

"Some stuff in her book. I didn't quite understand it, though." Gaara looked as though he was lost. "The book was in English, but it was all code."

Yuro let out a sigh. _Good! He didn't understand it. _"So, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Not sure. I guess the excitement left with the crowd, so we should follow it."

"Works for me." Gaara took her hand and they followed Launa.

Thanx for reading this far… if you have. Anyways I hope you liked it. And if you didn't like it you can just kiss my butt. (Why would you read this far if you didn't like it?) Anyway, please review. Oh, and InfinitiveInsanity I love you! YAY!


End file.
